


The Ganondorf Bagel AU

by CaptainGan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I wrote a bagel AU to satisfy my curiosity, This is an actual Bagel AU, Yep guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGan/pseuds/CaptainGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you read that correctly. This is a Ganondorf Bagel AU, and I'm not even joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ganondorf Bagel AU

Link was sitting down, having taken a moment to relax from his journey to have lunch. He had stopped by a quaint little bakery earlier, the smell of fresh bread luring him quite easily over to the place. As he looked over various selections of breads and pastries, his eyes fell upon a bagel. However, this bagel was unlike any bagel he had ever seen before. It was quite a big bagel, plump and soft with an aroma like none other. It had swirls of red and black within its dough, making for quite the wonderful sight. The hero found himself inexplicably drawn to the savory piece of bread, his mouth watering already as he imagined chewing on such magnificence. His brain was on autopilot as he picked out the most wonderous piece of baked good, and paid for it with gusto. Today he would feast like a king upon this scrumptious food item he had procured for himself. 

His eyes were wide with wonder as he settled against the tree behind him. Link took his time unwrapping the ethereal bagel, his eyes growing as wide as saucers as they fell upon the luscious dough just waiting to be devoured. He could no longer wait as he opened his mouth wide, and took a large bite out of it. 

Almost instantly, Link’s hands flew to his throat as the piece had gotten lodged in his throat. He tried to spit it out, but it was as if the entire thing had increased in size as it continued to stubbornly block his airways. He fell to his side, his face an unhealthy shade of blue as he coughed and hacked to no avail. It was not long before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the mighty hero ended up passing out from the lack of air, the killer bagel laying listlessly and almost innocently by his side. 

As soon as Link was out, magic shimmered around the bagel, waves of dark magic wavering off the once innocent piece of bread. It only took a couple of seconds for a shadow to rise from the round baked good, the wispy smoke manifesting itself into none other than Ganondorf, the Demon King. He looked upon the hero, useless as he laid there, having been brought down by his bagel self. He laughed cruelly, its deep tone resonating as he wondered why he had never thought of doing such a thing before.

Besting the hero with a bagel certainly made up for that pitiful fishing rod stunt the damned Hylian had dared pull on him! Now all would bear witness as to who was the true laughing stock of Hyrule!


End file.
